The Blind and the Blinded
by MonochromePawns
Summary: An OC story in which not only do I release a fangirl onto the world, but Light gets a twin sister. ...If that didn't scare you off, my writing skills will. I don't like summaries, really... Read it, if you want.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: During the period of insane boredom that comes while I wait for some of my favorite fan fictions to be updated, a crazy idea struck me: _wr__ite your own._ Weird, right? So here I go. This is a prologue, sort of. Written from the point of view of one of our main (original) characters. Read it if you want. If you don't want to... well... go eat bananas or something, I guess. **

* * *

**=== Chapter One** ===

_Moody Girl's Inadequate Existence._

* * *

Lazy days such as this one, they go on and on. I've melted into the same pattern, and it's all become dull.

Follow Light to school. Technically, walk with him to school... Though I know he won't admit it, he could care less if I accompanied him, and though I won't admit it, I hardly have any interest in going there. So it's more like I'm following him. Just to have something to be doing, I act as if I think my studies are very important to me. Like him.

Pay attention to the first and last words the teacher says. Spend the rest of the lecture practicing doodling skills on my "notes" under the camouflage of the many students sitting in front of me.

Enter the cafeteria and sit at an empty table. Eat a lunch, even though I never really feel all that hungry.

Attend afternoon classes. Half listen as I stare at the crows hopping and flying outside.

Wait for Light outside the classroom as he acts social or whatever. Watch the occasional brave girl rush out of the room holding back tears from Light's rejection or start squealing with her friends over his acceptance.

Follow Light home.

Stare at my school books for a few hours, attempting to study but finding myself in a daydream more times than I'd like to admit.

Eat half my dinner, despite hardly wanting a bite to begin with.

Be lectured about how I should really eat more because I'm so short and scrawny, three years older and barely any bigger than Sayu.

Take a bath and try to remember what the teachers were saying earlier.

Stay up late studying the things I ignored all day to avoid failing the test I forgot the date for. Get distracted by the computer at some point and only occasionally glance back to the books, saying I'll go over it again right before class.

Get caught by mom.

Be lectured about how I should really sleep more because I look like a zombie half of the time and my body can't grow without time to rest.

Pretend to go to bed.

Return to computer when the coast is clear, if I haven't passed out from the sheer relief laying down yet.

Change into uniform when the sun is up.

Come downstairs and absentmindedly munch on some toast while I wait for Light to get ready; Mr. Perfectionist must make sure not a hair is out of place before he goes into public.

Follow Light to school again.

But today, the schedule had strayed from its set path, if only a little. Light had decided to accept one of the girls that asked him out last week. So they were going somewhere after school today.

I sighed, staring at crowds of students, all headed places. I didn't even have my own brother to walk with...

I shifted the straps of my bag full of books I probably wouldn't read onto my shoulders. My hands found their way to my pockets as I went on my way, feeling emptier than usual without another pair of feet to stare at.

It was all very quiet and calm, I guess. The wind rustling the colorful leaves, disconnecting them from their branches and sending them through the air on occasion, so many of their kin already waiting for them on the ground, being crunched under my loafers at this very moment...

In the background of my foggy awareness of reality, I heard someone squealing...

I thought for a moment I heard my brother's name. I glanced up from the ground's leaves, about to turn around to see what was going on.

That's when I was tackled to the ground from behind, someone's arms wrapping around me.

"Ah!"


	2. Chapter One 2

**A/N: And now, I write the beginning from our second (original) main character's point of view. It's cool that I got two reviews the day after I posted, when I'd barely written anything... xD Thanks, you guys. Frankly, I did this on a whim the other night, so I don't have things like pairings planned at this point. There might be some, but the characters sort of have to meet first... xD Anywho, important stuff happens next chapter. Expect an update soon.**

* * *

**=== Chapter One 2 ===**

_Fan Girl's Spiriting Away._

* * *

_I don't know._

That seems to be the case for most things.

I don't know why I'm here. I don't know what happened. I don't know what I'm supposed to do.

What do I know?

I'm in Death Note.

I clutch my head.

The things I do know, they only serve to make me more confused.

_What will you do?_

A voice I can no longer recognize echoes this question.

_...I don't know._

That answer, once again.

My hands fall to my sides. I bring up my knees and wrap my arms around them, literally pulling myself together, contrary to the chaos that remains inside. I look up to the sky, a sky unlike the one I've seen every day before.

...In the fan fictions I used to read, the main character would find herself in the world of Death Note. She'd find her favorite characters, reveal her tragic past, be invited to the task force, be loved by everyone for no particular reason, save L...

All of that's ridiculous, though, isn't it? I've been on this bench all day, immobilized by my own confusion and fear. I have no idea where Light lives, and L is practically impossible to find. I don't even know what part of the story I'm at, finding Light could be the last thing I want to do. I can't just whine about the hard time I've had and get everyone's sympathy, that's stupid_._ There's no reason they'd want me on the task force; I'm an idiot. There's nothing lovable about me.

But... How do I save L?

Can I save L?

Could I even manage that much?

Saving someone's life.

...What's the point of me being here?

I watch a squirrel sprint up a tree.

I lower my feet again, kicking them back and forth.

In the fan fictions I used to read, the main character wouldn't really care. She would do what she wants, because it's all nonsense anyway.

The slightest upturn of my lips was the closest thing I'd had to a smile all day.

Yes, that's right. If nothing makes sense, you don't have to, either.

I got to my feet and started walking. Along the way, I asked a guy who didn't seem to be in the greatest of hurries where the local high school was.

I would find Light and go from there. It was hardly a plan, but... I don't know what else to do.

So I was standing outside, watching everyone exit the school, scanning the crowds for that familiar brunette...

My eyes locked onto him, and my face lit up with excitement. _This is really happening? _I ran straight to him.

"Light!" I yelled happily, calling out to him just before I crashed into his back. It was meant to be a hug, but I ended up knocking us both over. I heard a strangely feminine squeak come from him as I made contact. I laughed a little, not letting go.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Oooh, the first chapter where something important happens. Very fun to write. Yes... Fan fiction in fan fiction, because whenever MC 02 is present, things get meta. :3 **

* * *

**=== Chapter Two ===**

_Accidental Encounter of Destiny._

* * *

The flock of teens just getting out of school were kind enough not to stomp on the two that were now in the middle of the leaf-speckled sidewalk. A few of them snickered as they went past, however.

Understandable enough. It was an amusing sight, after all.

Some redhead with a screw or two loose jumped the Yagami kid. She was currently squeezing the poor teen in a death grip of a hug.

People always knew Yagami had fan girls, but they'd never gone _this _far. This one didn't even seem to go to this school, if any; she was in casual clothes on a Wednesday.

_"What a weirdo." _One guy laughed. Feh. He was just jealous strange girls didn't tackle him to the floor randomly.

Yagami had struggled under the girl, arms and legs flailing, but after a few unsuccessful attempts to remove her from him, he let out an exasperated yet defeated sigh and went limp. Strange, you would think Light could overpower a girl his age...

When the Yagami Light fan club president saw the scene, she was just about to jump in and demand the girl let him go. Until, she noticed...

Yagami was wearing a skirt?

No, it's his sister. _Duh..._

Her anger dissolved and she started laughing, too. This would later be the topic in the conversation she would try to start with Light.

The redhead seemed to notice something was wrong here, too. More specifically, when she realized Light had breasts.

She sat up and opened her eyes suddenly, looking down at the kid she'd pinned to the ground without getting off.

"Yagami Light...-san?" She questioned, just barely thinking to add the honorific a few moments later. It certainly looked like Light, but something was off here... Wasn't Light supposed to be kind of tall? And strong? And, um, masculine?

Yagami stared up at the girl now that **she** could see more than arms and a shoulder. Unzipped black hoodie, white T-shirt with Hello Kitty on the front, red shorts. Burgundy hair, eyes the color of coffee. She would be kind of cute in Yagami's opinion, if she hadn't scared the shit out of her a few moments ago.

"That's my brother. Get off." She said flatly.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Huh? You're not Yagami Sayu-san, either..."

It surprised her that this girl knew of Sayu. _She must be a pretty crazy stalker to know our little sister's name... You'd think she'd recognize me if she was at that level, though. Weird._

"That's my sister. Get off." She said, trying to keep the same tone as before and not show her surprise(and mild fear).

"But, Soichiro and Sachiko only have two children..." She mumbled to herself in English, still staring down at the girl that looked so much like Light in thought.

Yagami wasn't all that great in English, and it didn't seem like she was meant to hear it anyway, but she was almost sure she'd heard her parents' names. She was seriously getting creeped out. She squirmed underneath her again, attempting escape while she seemed distracted.

But the girl wasn't ready to let go. She lightly held Yagami's swinging arms to the ground so she wouldn't be punched in the face as she leaned down close and asked: "Hey, who are you?"

Yagami mentally cursed the classmates who merely stared at them. Shouldn't they have gotten a teacher or something? This is assault, right? This crazy girl should be restricted from entering the school grounds...

"It doesn't matter! Let me go!"

The girl frowned. "I'll let you go if you tell me your name."

Yagami sighed irritably. "Yagami Shiori."

She was one of her word, and she got off of her. The girl offered a hand to help Shiori up, but it wasn't taken; Shiori was far from trusting her.

Shiori walked away as quickly as possible. People were still giving both of them strange looks, but the redhead seemed oblivious to all else as her eyes followed the parting Yagami.

"Yagami Shiori... Hm."


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: This is the longest chapter in this story so far, though it's still pretty short. :P Ah... Glomping. xD Yes, I should have described it that way. So now, MC 02 (who shall be named properly in this chapter) will be educating our dear Shiori on the proper term. I'm glad you like it, the reason she's here is going to be a major plot point later. It doesn't make sense? D: What about it lacks reason...? :c**

* * *

**=== Chapter Three ===**

_Persistent Stalker is Persistent._

* * *

Shiori hadn't slowed her pace even a bit in the whole walk home. She was incredibly paranoid now; that girl had randomly come from nowhere for reasons unknown, what's to say she was safe now? She didn't even want to look back for fear she'd see that same unreasonably close curious stare. It was such a relief when she could close the front door and know that it was the only thing behind her. She took a deep breath, trying to relax. As she made her way to the staircase, she heard her mother.

"Welcome home Shiori," she smiled, "Where's Light?"

"On a date." She answered simply, trying to make it clear she didn't have many details.

Soon she was up in her room, door locked, books open, mind wandering. She tapped her pencil against the desk absentmindedly. She certainly hadn't forgotten about the strange girl from earlier who'd no doubt fuel future nightmares, but at least she'd successfully distracted herself for the time being.

She realized that she'd been on the same page of her book for nearly a half an hour. She sighed; this was really going nowhere. Shiori decided to take an early bath since she was particularly unwilling to work today. As she combed and dried her hair, she frowned. Why? She really does look just like Light. Well, shorter and more feminine. But apparently that doesn't mean much; that girl had really mistaken her for Light, hadn't she? She scowled at the mirror, scrutinizing herself in it. Being identical twins is not as fun as people imagine it to be. Maybe if she grew out her hair, things like this wouldn't happen. But that's such a hassle; she always hated having long hair as a child, despite it simplifying the task of distinguishing her and Light. Besides, that girl was obviously just an idiot. _Seriously,_ Shiori had been in the **girl****s'** uniform! How did she not see that?...Well, there was the crowd... But why did she have to do that in the first place, honestly? She gave up thinking about it for a while; what was the point in it if there weren't any answers she could find and it only served to upset and confuse her? She pulled on a loose grey T-shirt and a pair of fuzzy green pajama bottoms, then left the bathroom to go back to her room.

Her movements were quick and unhesitating as she pushed down the handle and swung the door open. But she froze entirely as she saw her.

The girl. The girl from before. She was sitting on the carpet. In her house. In her room. _Was that window open when I left? I don't think it was. _Shiori was dumbfounded, staring down at her in wide-eyed disbelief.

Meanwhile, the girl smiled lightly. Her chin was rested on her knee as she looked up at Shiori. "Hey," was all she said.

Shiori crashed back to Earth and resisted the urge not to scream as a double take. She had difficulty gathering her words, there was so much she didn't understand about all of this to just stay calm. "W-who are you? How did you get in here? Why-" Shiori stopped shooting out questions as she saw the girl standing up.

"I am Maya." Maya didn't know if that was really her name. She just knew she'd need one, and it seemed to fit. "I didn't get the chance to introduce myself earlier; you ran off before I could. So I followed you here."

"But... _why?_ What is it you want? Why did you tackle-"

"Glomp," Maya interrupted.

"What?"

"I glomped you."

Shiori sighed, shaking her head. "Okay. Why did you glomp me, whatever that means?"

"Because you're adorable!" She beamed.

"_What?_" Shiori rubbed her temples. What was wrong with this girl?

"I want to be your friend."

"And to go about this, you attack me, stalk me, then sneak into my room?"

Maya pouted. "It wasn't an attack, it was a greeting!"

"Are you kidding? I face planted! On concrete!" Shiori argued.

"There were leaves..." Maya said quietly.

"Like that's going to cushion the fall!"

Maya crossed her arms. "Humph! It's not my fault you're too much of a wimp to fall a few feet!"

"This is Japan! We use the metric system!" Shiori refused to admit she couldn't remember how long a foot was.

"Well, I'm American!" Was she...? Probably? She wished she knew.

"Go back to America, then!" Shiori threw up her arms.

Maya frowned. "I can't," she finally said.

Shiori tried to calm down a bit when Maya didn't yell back. Was this a touchy subject...? It was pretty insensitive to demand someone leaves the country, huh? "Why?" She asked in a softer tone.

"I don't have a home or a family. Buying plane tickets would be a waste of money I don't even have." Maya took a deep breath, staring at the floor. She wondered if she really did have a family or not. Would they remember her, if she couldn't remember them? Do they miss her? Should she miss them?

Shiori felt kind of guilty, now that she knew. She could hardly imagine what it would be like to be alone and homeless in the world. Maya had said she wanted to be her friend; Shiori would want a friend, too. She didn't know what to do. It was true, Maya had scared her a lot today. She knew about her family for some reason. She glomped her, followed her home, and climbed in through her window. She was weird and Shiori felt uneasy around her. But she needed her help.

"If you don't have a place to stay, you could stay the night, I guess..." She offered awkwardly, still a bit unsure if it was even the right choice.


End file.
